


State Dinner

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, all the cuddles for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All major political events go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



Mai learned long ago to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground at state dinners; Zuko hasn't yet. "Firelord!" says one of the advisors when he splutters into his tea. Katara puts her knuckles to her lips; Toph sips her soup like nothing happened. Naturally.

Sokka coughs once. "As I was saying, the bridge should be finished two springs from now."

"But sir," says Chen, the financial advisor, "wouldn't it have been cheaper to use machines? There was a war, after all."

"Exactly. Why get a machine to do a man--person's job?" Sokka asks. Suki pretends to examine her shrimp (with a gossamer glance at Ty Lee's breasts, Mai notices), but a small smile plays at her mouth. She'd told Mai last night about the vibrating copper dildo Sokka'd presented her with and how it started to smoke before it got near anything important.

"No need to worry, Chen, sir," Ty Lee smiles; Suki is certainly playing with her braid. "His Kyoshi Canal project came in only twenty thousand dollars over budget."

"How is _that_ good news...Minister?"

"Teo thought it would be five times that much!" Mai is sure Ty Lee's hand is on Toph's knee.

Suddenly a toe nudges Mai's ankle, warm wind runs through the hair around her left ear like Aang's fingers. (His actual fingers are probably somewhere in Zuko's lap.) Without missing a beat, she kicks him back. Gently, of course--he _is_ the Avatar, after all.


End file.
